


Home

by kishun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Christmas Presents, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/pseuds/kishun
Summary: Max expects to spend the holidays alone, in the middle of nowhere. Until his bestfriend shows up on his doorstep.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo & Max Verstappen, Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen (Past), Flo Norris & Victoria Verstappen, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Max Verstappen & Oliver Norris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	1. Visiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noeltje1907](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeltje1907/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was pretty fun to put together and wonderful to imagine, so thank you Noeltje1907 for the wonderful prompt. I wrote something that I hope will keep you smiling through the holidays and the dreadful winter break.

The snow continued to fall, giving Max an excuse to not step outside. Switzerland had always been calmer, healing. Here, no one was around to tell him what he was, what he should do, what he had done wrong. It was only himself and the mountains. At least, it had been.

The sound of a car had Max looking out his window in confusion. The estate was pretty secluded, the nearest town forty-five minutes away. He opened the front door to see a 720S McLaren Spider in his driveway. It could only be one person. As Max expected, Lando climbed out of his car grabbing a suitcase from the back. Leaning on the front door of the house, Max yelled out to him.

“What are you doing here, Lando?” The younger looked up to see his friend standing in the doorframe. 

“I heard you were all alone up here. Figured I couldn’t let you spend Christmas alone!” Lando shouted back, smiling. Max shook his head, holding the door for Lando.

As soon as they were both in the warm house, Lando hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. It wasn’t his first time here, as his father was the one who sold the house to Max in the first place. Max carried his bags upstairs to the guest bedroom, coming back down to find Lando in the kitchen. He had already broke out the needed ingredients for pasta. Odd as it was that Lando knew Max so well to know where everything was stored, nothing about Lando could surprise him anymore. 

“Was it Dilara or Victoria?” Max questioned, passing him the pasta box. 

Oh no.

“Have no clue what you mean, mate.” Lando avoided eye contact with him. Too focused on cooking; or at least that’s what he wanted Max to think. It wasn’t working.

“Both of them, then.” Max sighed. Lando laughed at his reply.

“They were just worried about you.” The girls had a right to be worried. Max had completely disappeared after testing; simply saying he needed time to himself. Much to everyone’s shock, Dilara and Max had split after the last race of the season. They were still very close friends and that was the part that left everyone dumbfounded. Even Lando had thought they would have gotten married soon. They were just better off as friends; but no one would accept that answer. So, Max decided to flee to his unused secret estate. Well, almost secret. 

That’s why his ex-girlfriend and sister had sent his best friend to keep him company. Lando was the only one who knew the damn address. He also knew Max had disappeared to escape the impending criticism of his father. Lando rather spend the holiday with Max in the middle of nowhere than have his friend deal with the anger of a pathetic father. As soon as Dilara called him, Lando was on his way.

“What about your family? You can’t miss Christmas with them.” 

“They’ll do without me for one year.” Max didn’t mind spending the holidays with someone if that person was Lando. 

“Alright.” Max was so easily convinced? Lando thought he’d at least make an attempt to send him home. He wasn’t going to complain, though.

They finished making dinner together, barely any words spoken. They just knew what to do, when to do it and what the other needed. It should have been odd to them but it was Max and Lando’s normal. It always had been. 

“How did you pass the time?” Max had been at the estate for two weeks, barely contacting his friends and family.

“Sleep, I guess. Thinking a lot, too much really. You get used to it.” 

“Do you like it here? More than Monaco?” The question caught Max off guard. Monaco was bright lights and suspended glamour. It was exciting and unpredictable. Switzerland was warm and safe. Sitting across from Lando, snow falling outside made it clear to him. He’d take this over anywhere else, anyday.

“It feels like home more than Monaco ever has.” 

A cold, empty apartment above everything else was not Max’s home. It had always been the dreadful reminder of how closed off he was.

“How so?”

“I can’t really explain it. It’s peaceful. No one needs or wants anything from me.” The words poured out soft and unfiltered.

“Maybe you should move here?” Lando’s eyes fell onto Max. “If you feel more at home here than Monaco?” Max had considered it, wondering if it might be best.

“Yeah, it crossed my mind.”

“You never liked the publicity of everything. This place seems more like you. Tucked away, private. Your own space. It makes sense.” Lando thought out loud, leaving Max to find the truth in his words.

“I feel like you know me too well. It’s scary.” He laughed, Lando shaking his head in reply.

“I’m sure it’s the same for you. It is actually kind of terrifying about how much we know about each other. Too much blackmail opportunity.” The two boys made eye contact which led to them both burst out laughing. Max was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe and choked on air. It only made Lando giggle harder, bracing against the table.

“The one thing that comes to mind is when you were changing into your fireproofs and you had the socks on - remember the room with the tiles?” Max grinned. He heard a small groan.

“I slipped on the tile because I ran to the other side of the room to check my phone, ended up slipping on the tile and falling on my ass. Yeah, I remember.” The image was still so clear in his head. He remembered a much younger Max, with bright eyes and a warm smile. Nothing had changed except those moments were rare these days. Most of Max’s memories of joy were shared with Lando. He’d never realized until he thought about it.

After his fall that day, Lando was helped up by Max. They’d gone out for hot chocolate, smiling the entire way.

“It was so much easier then.” 

“It’s not all bad.” He could almost feel the burn of green eyes on his skin. A familiar feeling found its way to Max’s chest, running fast through his veins. The one he would bury as soon as it was gone, too afraid to remember it. The one that told him that this wasn’t just two childhood friends sharing old stories.

Rules had been written and boundaries had been drawn. Max promised himself to never break them and never cross the imaginary lines he had set for himself. He left his wishes in his heart, leaving his desire in his dreams. Lando was his closest friend, and if Max didn’t want to lose him it had to stay as only that. The younger had never even expressed his interest in Max or men at all, but moments like these made Max question if Lando did feel something for him. 

Max couldn’t afford to fully be himself. His father would never understand. From age nine, Max had known he liked boys as much he liked girls. Yet, it was ingrained in him that not only could he not tell his father, he couldn’t tell anyone. Everyone he knew would say the same thing; boys aren’t supposed to like boys. His own father the firm believer that it made men weak, that it was against God to live like that. Max had wanted to kick and scream. He wanted to yell, ask the world why love could ever be wrong. 

As he got older, it became easier to hide. If he’d never become a driver, would he still have to lie? The thought had come to Max several times always leaving him with the same answer. There would be no universe where Max wasn’t a driver. That life would never be meant for him. At least he had it easier than the rest, he could actually find happiness with some girl and not have to lie when he said he loved her. 

His relationship with Lando had never been easy to put into words. Max never risked trying to, knowing he’d end up admitting things that would be hard to try and forget. 

“You’re right.” Max said. “We are pretty lucky.” Lando grabbed both of their plates and brought them to the sink, starting the water. Max followed him, helping him with the menial chore.

“We should get some sleep.” Lando leaned on the countertop, drying his hands.

“Your suitcase is already in the spare. You know where everything is anyway.” Max said. Lando rolled his eyes, still smiling, walking upstairs.

When Dilara had called him saying Max had disappeared off the face of the earth, Lando had panicked. He’d gotten scared before Dilara had time to even explain. Max and Dilara had amicably broken up and Max avoided going home to Monaco to evade the angry questions Jos Verstappen would eventually have. The name alone made Lando livid. Of course he’d immediately packed a suitcase and gotten on the first flight out. Lando needed to know that Max was okay.

If he thought about it, this was common. Dropping everything to see if the other was alright, no matter the circumstance. Lando could remember Max coming to see him after an especially bad crash a few years back. He’d walked away from the incident without a scratch but Max had still felt the need to visit. Lando was glad he did.

Max was family. It was the closest description Lando could use. A warm shared history riddled with secrets and hidden feelings seeping through the cracks. 

Lando was sixteen when he realized he was in love with Max. It took only a single moment for him to realize what he had been feeling for a while.

He had been invited to a party at the end of the season. A conversation with a friend of a friend was interrupted when in the corner of his eye he saw something he hadn’t before. A girl had been pressed up against the wall of the dark room by someone familiar. It took him only two seconds to realize it was Max. His hands were steadied on her hips, lips running over her neck. The aching, burning feeling that consumed him was enough to make Lando leave. The rest of the night was spent staring at the hotel room wall, trying to come to terms that he was in love with his best friend. 

That winter was hell. Lando would stay out until two in the morning, stumbling back home drunk out of his mind. Sometimes he wouldn’t come home; spending the night in some girl’s bed. He was a ghost in his own home. His parents were away too much to notice, his little sister’s afraid to say anything at all. He didn’t answer any of Max’s calls or texts, figuring it wouldn’t matter in the end. Lando was ready to leave the world behind. If his brother Oliver hadn’t talked some sense into him, taking the time to help him get better, Lando would be dead. 

He barely touched alcohol after that. Most times it left him remembering memories he would rather forget. He still drank from time to time but it was rare. A few months later, Lando texted Max an apology. Saying he needed some time, and he hadn’t really been around anyone but his family. Max knew when not to ask questions.

Max had heard stories from other friends back then involving Lando, stories that seemed too far from reality. During those three months, Lando wouldn’t respond to him. His family wouldn’t say what had happened and none of Lando’s other friends had seen him. It would keep him up at night. Had something so horrible happened to him that Lando lost himself? If so, what was it? Why hadn’t Lando come to him? 

Even then, Max had gone insane not being around Lando for months on end. He’d gone through some sort of withdrawal. When Lando had reappeared in his life, Max wouldn’t take it for granted. He would keep Lando close to him as long as possible. That’s how important he was to Max.

Lando learned to cope in a healthy way. Focusing on what he did have, spending his time and energy on racing. Holding the good moments in his mind, not taking anything for granted. If he could only be Max’s best friend, it was good enough. Even then, he couldn’t forget the jealous feeling that rose when he saw Max’s arm around some pretty girl. 

Dilara had been different. She cared about Max, only supporting him. Her and Lando got along well, even if he’d been wary of her at first. Seeing Max happy was the most important thing. Lando could never stay in the way of that. He was trying to move on at least. One thing would never change.

His love for Max was unconditional.


	2. Snow

The next morning, Max found Lando in the kitchen. He had already begun to make breakfast. The only surprising thing was the absence of a shirt. Loose brown curls and small birthmarks bathing in morning light. Max wasn’t quite sure how to react. He wanted to take a photo just to be able to see it again. 

Max tried not to focus on the fact that Lando wasn’t wearing a shirt. Pale skin, defined lines and subtle edges made up his back. Lando was lean but it was clear he wasn’t physically weak.

_ Max, focus. _

Lando set out bread, jam and butter on the table. Boiled eggs and fried bacon on the counter. Two cups of coffee were already on the dining table. 

“You’re fucking amazing.” Max took a seat at the table. Lando furrowed his eyebrows, watching Max look at the table in astonishment. It wasn’t even that crazy in Lando’s opinion.

“Good morning to you too.” Lando’s voice was deeper than usual, having woken up not too long ago.

After breakfast, they both moved to the living room. A random movie played on the TV screen, both of them bored and lazy. Halfway through Max laid down on the sofa, head settled in Lando’s lap. It wasn’t unusual for them to watch TV like this, even to the people who knew them. The first time Victoria came home to see her brother’s head in his best friend’s lap she thought it was a hallucination. Eventually she got used to it.

“I feel bad.” Max pouted.

“What?” 

“Your parents are going to hate me.”

“How so?”

“I’ve stolen you during the week of Christmas.” 

“I don’t think they could hate you. My mother loves you.” Lando said, doubtful.

“Your siblings though?” 

“You act like they don’t worship you. My sister’s won’t stop telling me how much they think you’re ‘cute’ and my brother said straight to my face he prefers you over me.” He was tempted to tell his sisters that he already knew Max was cute and didn’t need the reminder.

“Really?” Max’s genuine surprise made Lando laugh.

“Sadly, yes.”

“Well, either way. I’m glad you’re here.” Max closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep. The words settled into Lando’s mind. 

_ There’s no place I’d rather be. _

A few hours later, Lando woke up himself. He had fallen asleep on the sofa a quarter way through the second movie. Max was still asleep, his head still resting in Lando’s lap. It was already twelve; it would be best if they got in with their day. Lando ran a hand through Max’s hair, brown locks falling through his fingers. His eyes fluttered open, finding Lando in an instant. He was so beautiful, it wasn’t fair.

He stared up at him, still half asleep. Lando’s hand was still playing with hair, fingers moving through soft strands. Max closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

“He told me to marry her.” Max breathed out. The word came out in tight air, tense and soft.

“What?”

“My dad. He told me to propose to her.” 

“Did you?” Lando hesitated.

“No.” Max looked over the features of Lando’s face. Soft skin that made him want to reach out and touch. Lips parted, hooded eyes following Max. 

“Why? You loved her.” It hurt him to say the words but they were the only ones he could find. 

_ She is perfect for you. _

“I didn’t.” He said. “Not in the way she needed me to.” 

“And you’re alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Max stood up, stretching. Walking to the kitchen. “We should eat.” 

An hour passed and they were already eating, sat talking about useless things. Lando ended up using the time to Max funny videos off of his phone. The cleaned up in record time, tired and wanting to sleep again. Lando was about to walk into his room when he saw Max holding onto the banister, not moving. He was lost in thought.

“You okay?” Max blinked and realized where he was standing. Quickly, he walked up the stairs, trying to escape to his room. Lando was lucky to grab his wrist. Max tried to break from Lando’s hold. “What’s happened?”

“I…” Max stilled, trying to speak. Lando let go and the older stepped back until he hit the wall of the hallway. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. All the lights in the house were off, leaving only the moonlight from the window to illuminate the space.

“Speak to me, Max. You’re safe here.” Lando put a hand on Max’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to disappoint him. I want to be happy and have the life I want but he always has these expectations...it’s impossible. What I want will never be right in his eyes.” Max cried, trying to breathe. “I don’t…” Lando watched him fall apart.

“Max, I don’t understand. What do you mean?” Lando tried to be calm and comfort him, but it was hard to do so without knowing what had happened.

“God, why the fuck am I crying...” His face was stained with tears, red cheeks and wet lips. Lando embraced him, sobs now muffled. Max wrapped his arms around Lando. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Max.” 

“You don’t know that.” Max’s voice was hoarse and weak.

“I do know that. I know that because I know you.” Max fell against him, exhausted.

“I don’t deserve you.” A whisper only he could hear. He wanted to scream at Max for thinking he was any less than amazing. 

“It’s the other way around, Max.” Lando replied. The crying ceased, the older struggling to take harsh breaths. Lando led him to his bed and practically tucked him in. It wouldn’t be the first time. Max was asleep before Lando even left the room. 

Max never came down for breakfast. Lando knew he needed space. He went over what had happened a million times and came up empty. Nothing could explain why Max was so upset. 

Max was numb to everything. His mind only running over one thought like a loop. 

_ I love him. _

It made so much sense, falling for Lando. The boy who was by his side through everything. He never would have fallen for Dilara, he’d already been in love with someone else. His best friend. It must have been some sick joke, truly. 

_ If he knew, he’d hate me. I should tell him, he deserves to know. He’ll realize how entirely fucked up I am. _

Max dreamed about it. Being with Lando. Holding him close. Images of the smiling, caring boy flooded his head. The memories of him laughing, of the both of them happy.

He would never have that and it hurt like hell.

Midday went by and Max still hadn’t left his room. Lando cleaned the house primarily out of stress. He cooked, watched TV, exercised. Anything to get his mind off Max.

When Max came into the living room, the sun had already set. Lando was sat there reading some odd book Max had on the shelf. Max went to the coffee table and grabbed two cups from the tray there. He had kept a bottle of Hennessy there, mostly for decoration. Tonight, he would need it. 

He poured two glasses, handing one to Lando. Lando stayed silent, studying his friend. Max sat on the sofa opposite of him, drink in hand. 

“Are you okay?” 

“No.” Lando’s throat burned from the alcohol.

“Why?” Seconds passing in daunting silence.

“I fucked up.” Max’s glass was empty. He refilled it, watching Lando finish his. 

“How?”

“I fell in love.” 

“How is that ‘fucking up’?”

“It is when you fall for someone you can’t ever be with.” Max was staring him down, the familiar aching feeling thrumming through his veins. 

Hope is deadly. The two were so close to the edge, it would be so easy to fall. 

The silence ringing in Max’s ears with a clear message,  _ hold me accountable. _

“Who is it?” Lando set his glass down on the table, leaning against the sofa. The snow was still falling, dim warm light cast over the living room from the chandelier. 

“You might not like the answer to that question.” Max ran a hand through his hair, uneasy. He watched Lando’s expression of confusion change to one of fear, pink lips parting as to ask something else.

“Even if I don’t.” 

_ Even if I don’t, I’ll never abandon you. _

“I had to ask myself what I wanted after my father asked me to propose to Dilara. I knew from the moment he asked that I didn’t want to. I tried to understand why-” Max started. “I didn’t want to admit it.”

“Max…” Lando faltered. 

“I couldn’t admit to myself that I was in love with you.” Max’s eyes never left his. “I didn’t want to lose you. Last night, I got scared and hid from everything because it was  _ easier _ than telling you. Easier than telling you that I remember every single time you’ve comforted me, stayed with me, held me when I was falling apart. That no matter who I was with; it...didn’t change the fact that I only dreamed about you.” Max held his head in his hands. “I didn’t want you to hate me.” 

Lando could not believe what he was hearing. Feeling his heart beating as his hands gripped the edge of the sofa. 

“I could never hate you, Max.” 

“What?” Max wished he didn’t sound so weak. Lando stood from where he was seated and walked to Max. The older looked up at him with no words left to give. Lando’s left hand reached out and held the side of Max’s face. He could see the emotions flowing over Max, the need to reach out. Max was still sitting in place, waiting for Lando to speak.

“I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen, you idiot.” He wanted to cry. It was all too overwhelming, waves crashing through. Max stood up, towering over the other boy. 

“You…” Max could barely speak. Lando ran his thumb over Max’s bottom lip. He let Lando have his way with him, trusting him completely. Lando wouldn’t give in just yet, he wouldn’t let himself. His hand dropped back to his side. Max knew he hesitated.

“Good night, Maxy.” Lando gave him a small smile before descending the stairs. It knocked the wind out of Max’s lungs; leaving him without words. He poured himself another glass.

Lando tore off his t-shirt in the safety of his own room, cold air hitting his chest. He fell against the sheets of the bed, too tired to think. He could only think of the way Max looked at him. Max looked at him like he was made of gold. The thought alone made his skin warm, body yearning for only so much more. 


	3. Sixteen

At dawn, Lando had woken up. He started breakfast, working around the kitchen like a madman. He was happy, for the first time in a long while. Max came downstairs to find Lando putting food on the table. Lando saw him and smiled before returning back to the stove. Max truly didn’t know how to react. At least he was wearing a shirt this time.

“Why are you up so early?” Max asked, sitting down at the table.

“Just used to it, I guess.” Lando placed a cup of coffee in front of him like they hadn’t confessed they were in love with each other last night.

“You could sleep in. It  _ is _ winter break.” He laughed as Lando sat down in the chair on his left. 

“I wanted to make breakfast.”

“You’ve cooked or helped cooked every meal since you got here. Let me do some of the work, please.” Lando rolled his eyes at his comment.

“You’ll set the house on fire. I like this house.” 

“Yeah, but I can learn. So when I need to cook I won’t burn down the house. You could teach me if you want?” Max added, Lando nodding and lifting his own cup to his lips. “So...sixteen, huh?” The younger’s eyes widened and choked on the coffee he was drinking. It wasn’t too bad, only ending up with a small coughing fit. Max realized he should have probably picked a better time to start up that conversation. 

“You really give no warning.” Lando breathed out. 

“Yeah, that’s my fault.”

“It’s alright.” Lando looked up at him again, with the same small smile. He looked so cute, loose curls in disarray. 

“What’s the plan for today?”

“Well, I was hoping to have another lazy day but tomorrow, I wanted to head into town.”

“The fridge is stocked right?”

“Not for food, mate.” Max was still visibly confused. “Christmas decorations, Max. Christmas is in four days.”   
  


“Oh, well okay. Although I have no clue what to get.”

“Good thing that I know what to get, then.” Both continued to eat the mini feast Lando had cooked.

Max came back downstairs after taking a shower and getting dressed to see Lando sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the TV. He tip-toed behind him, not making a sound. He reached on a poked the back of Lando’s neck quickly before backing away. It was a game they’d play when they were younger.

Lando looked behind him to find Max shrugging at him in response. This ended with Max being chased around the house, running from an annoyed Lando. He was cornered in the dining room, Lando closing in. He attempted to duck down and escape from under Lando’s grasp only to be pulled back by his t-shirt. He tried to get away only for Lando to pull him with one of the front belt loops on his jeans. He used his palm to push Max back against the wall, finger still holding onto the loop. 

Max should of known, Lando had always been stronger than he looked. His mistake put him in this situation. Pinned against a wall by his best friend. Lando was inches away, so close Max could feel the warmth radiating off of him. This hadn’t gone the way he expected.

_ Fuck sake. _

“You always lose this game.”

“No harm in trying.” Max smirked, purposefully trying to get under Lando’s skin.

“Wouldn’t say that…” Lando’s gaze fell to Max’s lips. 

The pressure against the place between his hips and waist where Lando was pushing Max against the wall through the belt loop was enticing. Their gazes connected, unbroken in understanding. 

_ Fucking kiss me already. _

Lando stepped away, pulling his shirt back into place from where it had ridden up while chasing Max. The older was left against the wall, watching Lando leave the room. Max leaned his head against the wall, hoping it would ground him. His mind was in the air, thoughts were coming and going in rapid succession. He was losing it and Lando was the one driving him mad.

Lando tried not to think about it. The image of Max pressed against a wall forever ingrained in his mind. Blue eyes focused on him, waiting.

_ God...and, he let me do it. What the hell was he thinking? _

Max retreated to his room and hid under the sheets. He knew he had to give Lando space, but patience was never his strong suit. A knock on the door made him jump.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” Lando walked into the room to find Max wrapped up in the covers. Lando walked over to the bed and got under the sheets next to him.

“Hello.” Lando turned to look at the blue eyed boy. Under the sunlight seeping into the room, Max looked heavenly. Lando tried to memorize it, not to forget a single part.

“Hi.” Max sheepishly smiled, lightly hitting Lando’s leg with his left foot.

“I know you have questions.” 

“And I know you’re scared.” Said the other boy. Brown locks falling to the side of Max’s face. He had shaved earlier that morning, opting for his baby-face. Tinted cheeks and startling blue eyes getting their way. Lando wasn’t sure he deserved what he was getting. 

“Aren’t you?” Lando relaxed against the bed, lean chest, small hips and toned legs resting. 

“Of course I am.” Max’s hand smoothing the crease in the sheets. “But I want you more.” Lando’s eyes squeezed shut, not wanting the words to have so much effect on him. 

“I thought you would hate me, Max.” 

“Why?”

“You had everything you needed, you hadn’t needed me around. If I told you, I was afraid I would lose you.” 

“Of course I need you.” Max poked Lando chest.

“You love me.” Lando said it like he was still processing it. Max laughed against his pillow.

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

“I just…for so long I had convinced myself that you would never look at me like someone who wasn’t just your best friend. Being close to you mattered more than being with you. If it was all I could get, I was happy.” Lando put a hand in Max’s hair. “Now, I think you’ll make me greedy.” 

Max inched closer, leg thrown over Lando’s thigh. They were both on their sides, facing each other. Max pulled Lando closer by throwing a hand over the boy’s waist. Nimble fingers pressing into the flesh there. 

“I want you to be greedy. I’m begging.” Max whispered. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.” A hand dropped to the older’s thigh, the one splayed over the other. Lando’s hand gripped through the fabric of Max’s sweatpants, holding his leg in place. 

“I just want you.” Eyes dark and following Lando’s every movement. 

“Say it again.” Lando’s face was close to his. Max could see the beauty up close; the tiny mole above his lip, soft pink lips and juniper eyes. 

“I love you, Lando.” 

Lando’s lips moved against his instantly, holding Max’s thigh closer to him. Max needed more, it was constant, the need to explore. Hands reached under Lando’s sweater, running down the expanse of the younger’s stomach. Soft edges, muscle and flesh lighting under the touch. Aching under it, worshipping every second like a prayer. 

Max’s lips were sweeter than anything Lando had before. It was intoxicating, more than any other vice. Lando nipped at Max’s bottom lip, pausing to breathe. Max only slotted his mouth against Lando’s again, hands grasping at the other boy’s waist. A light sensation running down Lando’s spine, breathing against Max. The sound telling enough. He pushed Max into the bed, rolling him onto his back. Lando was settled in between his legs, wet lips finding their way back to Max’s mouth. 

Tongues languid, Max’s hips rolling down. Lando presses his forehead against his best friend’s, a moan escaping him. It drove Max insane, taking in the sight. Lando’s above him, his legs on either side, flush against each other. Messy brown curls and pink lips now red and wet, parted. It’s sinful how Lando looks but Max can’t find it in himself to be ashamed. He’s done this, made Lando like this. That’s the thought that breaks his restraint.

He rolls his hips down on Lando again, earning another moan from the boy. Lando attaches his hands to Max’s legs, keeping him as close as possible. Clothing is a nuisance and Lando’s itching to get rid of them. He wants Max entirely and clothes were never in the equation. Yet, he rationalizes, or tries to.

“I love you too, Maxy.” His voice is so hoarse, it has Max feeling lightheaded. Lando sees that Max’s shirt has ridden up, supple skin exposed to the cold air. He runs his thumb along lightly, watching Max look up at him with stars in his eyes. He memorizes the way Max arches into his touch, neck craning against the pillow at the sensation. It feels like light dancing across his skin, leaving ghosts of warmth in their wake.

Lando can’t take his eyes off him. And he understands, Max trusts him, loves him. Max wants him. That’s all Lando needs to know. He’s knocked out of thought by Max’s legs squeezing around him tighter. 

“You look so good right now…” Max half-laughs, barely able to speak. Lando raises an eyebrow in reply.

“I do?” Playful tone dancing around his words.

“Fucking hot.” Max lets out, Lando leaning closer.

“You should see yourself, Maxy.” He leaves a kiss on Max’s jaw. “So pretty, like this.” Max tries not think about how much he likes the praise. How much it made him feel wanted. “All for me.” Lando’s voice is deep, his accent running on a whim. His words can be heard but it sounds more like worship than anything else. Max knows Lando means what he says, the words more than he can explain. 

Lando moves from where he is and lays down next to Max, on his back. His best friend rolls into his side and they wrap their arms around each other, covers pulled up. 

“Sixteen.” Max said. Lando smiled up at the ceiling.

“Ask your questions.”

“When did you realize? That you loved me?” Lando was small in Max’s arms. Lithe body surrounded by the older.

“Winter break, when you were eighteen.” Lando snuggled closer to Max. “Saw you kissing a girl, got jealous, figured out why I felt jealous. Tried to forget all about it. Didn’t work, obviously.” 

“There’s more to it though.”

“I’m sure you heard things. Whatever you heard was tamer than what actually happened.”

“People would tell me they would see you at every party, moving on to the next girl as soon as you were done. It didn’t sound like you.”

“It’s true. It was probably the hardest time for me and I should have realized how damaging it was at the time. I think if Ollie hadn’t knocked some sense into me, I would be dead.”

_ And I wasn’t there for you... _

“Because you realized you loved me?”

“I got scared. I didn’t want to feel that way then, so I tried to numb it. Alcohol worked well until it didn’t and I got out of it. I’m okay now. It’s not on you.” Max only held onto him harder.

“I love you so much, I hope you know that.” 

“I know, Max.” Lando smiled. “I love you.” Max kissed his arm. “What does that make us?”

“Boyfriends?” 

“Works for me.” The smile was not leaving any time soon. “Wait, what are we telling people?” The scared face Lando made was so cute, Max was holding in laughter.

“What do you want to do?”

“I think if we tell anyone, there is always a possibility that the media will find out. Teams can’t know, that would be bad...very bad. I think after a while, we can say something. What do you think?” 

“Pretty much.” Max sighed. “When we do decide to go public though, we have to tell our teams first.” It was the only option really. Not telling their teams first would end up being a bad choice. News travels fast, from family to the rest of the world. McLaren and RBR both had to be prepared for anything.

“Max…” He looked to Lando. “Your dad?”

“I’ll deal with him. Don’t worry.” Not even his father would be able to tear Lando from him. It wasn’t negotiable. Jos would have to learn that.

Max was willing to risk his relationship with his father to be with him. Lando knew that meant more than it seemed.

“You don’t have to do it alone.”

“I’m not. I have you.” Lando rested his head in the crook of Max’s neck, safe and secure.

The rest of the day was wasted away in bed, holding on to each other. Snow coated the trees outside as Christmas loomed closer. Right now, the world could be on fire and it wouldn’t matter. The holidays would be especially memorable this year.

That evening, Lando surprisingly received a call. Still in bed, drowsy and half-asleep he picked up the ringing phone, reading the caller ID. 

_ Damn it, Ollie.  _

He answered the phone, putting it to his ear. His back was against the headboard while Max was still asleep next to him. 

“Hi!” His brother sounded quite excited.

“Hey, Ollie. What’s up?” He tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake Max. He would have left the room but he didn’t want Max to wake up alone.

“Just checking in on you. How’s everything over there?” 

“It’s great. I’m going to go into town today and get some decorations to put around the house.” Max turned over and rubbed at his eyes. He saw Lando on the phone and was awake enough to see him mouth ‘my brother’. Max kept quiet, kissing at Lando’s neck.

“Max’s doing well?”

“Yeah, he’s great. Do you want to speak to him?” Lando tried to keep his voice calm and level. 

“Actually yeah. I wanted to talk to him about something.” Lando figured it had to do with Max’s racing simulator since Oliver owned the company that supplied them.

Lando handed the phone to Max.

“He wants to talk to you.” The sleepy boy reached for the phone.

“Hi, Oliver.” Max spoke.

“Oh mate, did I wake you up?” 

“It’s alright. You needed to speak to me?” 

“Yeah. About Lando’s christmas present. I just wanted to let you know I emailed you a list with links. The kid’s picky and very specific so it’ll be a little bit easier on you.” Max couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Max was grateful for the list. He had wanted to get the perfect present but he didn’t really know what Lando wanted. Lando got up from the bed, taking off his sweater and replacing it with one of Max’s t-shirts.

“No problem. I’ll talk to you later, gotta go. Tell the kid he’s sorely missed over here.” Oliver let out a laugh.

“Will do. See you.” The call ended and Max threw the phone onto the sheets. Lando fell into bed again, exasperated.

“Were you trying to kill me while I was on the phone with my brother?” He said jokingly.

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Max’s fingers ran under Lando’s shirt. 

“Okay, sure.” Max kissed him again, simply because he could. 

The two headed downstairs for something to eat. It was late but they were still hungry so they opted for cereal. Max was content. Having Lando, the quiet of this house and the cold weather. He was at peace here.


	4. Ornaments

The morning came soon enough. It was cold. It was so freaking cold. Lando waddled to the car like a child. Max got in on the right, the driver's side. The ride into town was about an hour, passing mostly forest. The town was decorated with red, green and gold. Lando hopped from shop to shop, Max carrying more bags every time. 

They ended up bringing a tree. Along with ornaments, wrapping paper, and a million other christmas supplies.

When they got home, it was already twelve in the afternoon. Max just sat on the sofa while Lando ran around the house, getting everything ready. The present Max bought for Lando was hiding in the closet in their bedroom.

_ Our bedroom? Well, didn’t think I’d be saying that. _

The tree was decorated with red and white glass ornaments, an angel topper and red garland wrapped around. A wreath had been placed on their front door and ruby red bows were put along the staircase. Lando was in the spare room, wrapping a bunch of presents, prohibiting Max from entering the room. 

Cup of hot chocolate in hand, Max knocked on the door of the spare room. 

“Come in!” He heard through the barrier. The first thing he saw was Lando surrounded by wrapped presents and supplies. He stood up and Max handed him the hot chocolate. 

“I love you.” Lando’s eyes darted down to the cup. A kiss was placed on Max’s cheek before he could respond. 

“Remind me to bring you hot chocolate more often.” Max smiled, taking a seat on the bed.

“Please do.” Lando sat next to him, obviously tired from Christmas obligations.

“Bet you taste sweeter than the hot chocolate.” The words had color rushing to Lando’s face. Which was a surprise because Lando didn’t blush; he never blushed. Yet, all that was needed was Max to say something inappropriate.

_ I need help.  _ Lando thought. He may as well have been a thirteen year old, blushing because his crush had talked to him.

Max slapped his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. He had seen the reaction on Lando’s face and couldn’t quite keep his composure. Wide eyes, red cheeks and lips in a thin line. 

“I’ll go bring these presents down, we’ll get to bed afterwards.” Max tried to balance them in his arms. Lando nodded and started cleaning the floor of all the wrapping paper. 

Looking over the living room, Max couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Glowing white lights decorating the mantle of the fireplace, the beautiful tree and the multitude of other things Lando had worked on. The twenty year old had taken the time to do every single piece of decorating, not letting Max help. It was his way of being appreciative and Max knew that. 

Lando was waiting upstairs for him. His best friend had become his boyfriend and after a tiring year, this was Max’s reward. He’d gotten much more than he expected; more than he felt he deserved. The fact that Lando even loved him was hard to accept. He had so much to lose now. 

Vaguely remembering a moment when he was fourteen and his father had berated him for not doing good enough after one of his tough junior races. Never meeting his father’s expectations when it was all he wanted. He had been sat crying in the race facility room when a twelve year old Lando had come to his side. The boy let him cry, staying until he stopped. Asking him why he was crying, comforting him. Telling Max a funny story to get his mind off what had happened earlier. After that, Max would look for Lando at every race. Soon enough, their families had learned of each other and they would travel to see other during the odd breaks. The friendship had formed quicker than Max had realized.

In the end, it had all been worth it.

When he got to the room, Lando was already asleep. Max fell asleep next to him, content. 


	5. Baking

For what had to be the sixth time, Lando was in the kitchen in the morning before Max had even woken up. This time though, he was baking cookies. No, not just any cookies, they were the sugar cookies that Max loved. Originally, they were Flo’s recipe (Lando’s younger sister) but Lando had asked her to teach him the recipe. He wouldn’t admit it was because he saw Max’s reaction to the cookies after Flo had made them on one occasion. 

He felt Max behind him, hands wrapping around his waist from behind him. A kiss was placed on the nape on the back of his neck, Lando’s fingers grasping in flour on the counter. The hold on his bare waist tightening, nails pressed down into supple skin. He didn’t have a shirt on this morning, not unusual, but it sure felt different against the material of Max’s t-shirt. It was exposing, but there was nothing uncomfortable about it. 

His joggers were hanging low on his hips and Max was taking full advantage of it. Max’s hand tracing every area of skin accessible to him, brushing against the boundary of Lando’s waistband.

As if to say,  _ I want more _ .

Lando had fed the desires of one Max Verstappen and he would have to deal with consequences. Max would taunt him until Lando’s restraint had vanished. Perhaps, he should have seen it coming. Every touch, every lasting brush of skin would drive him mad until he gave in. It was addicting, the rush he felt when Max’s hands were on him. 

“Morning.” Max’s lips brushed over the shell of his ear, voice low. 

A part of Lando wanted Max to fuck him against the countertop but that wasn’t really ever an option, was it?

“Max,” He was cut short by the kiss to the junctions between his neck and shoulder. “I’m baking here…” Lando’s hands were covered in flour, flat on the countertop. Attempting to stay in the bounds of reality. 

“Am I distracting you?” 

_ Fuck you! You know exactly what you’re doing. _

“Faster I do this, the faster you get cookies.”

“What if I want something else?” 

_ God help me. _

“What would that be?” Lando tried to continue working only for both of Max’s hands to reach his wrists, stopping him. 

“I think you already have a good idea, Lando.” Max squeezed Lando’s wrists lightly, teeth nipping down on his bare shoulder. 

“Fuck…” Lando said under his breath, leaning back against Max. “Just let me finish the cookies,  _ please _ .”

_ Or else I might seriously allow you to do whatever the hell you want to me. _

Max shook his head and snickered, releasing his hold on Lando. He disappeared into the living room, leaving Lando in peace.

When the cookies came out of the oven, Lando headed upstairs for a shower. He came back downstairs to find Max sat at the counter looking like a kid in a candy shop. 

“I think you may love the cookies more than me.” Lando jokes, getting the milk from the fridge. 

“Thought that was a known fact.” Lando raised his eyebrows and glared at Max. “I’m joking, of course I love you more.” Max grinned. “Because you’re the one who made the cookies.” 

Lando poured himself a glass of milk and narrowed his eyes.

“Joking.” Max’s smile was hard to stay mad at.

Max’s phone began to ring. His father. He had no choice but to answer it.

“Papa?”

“Max, je training begint in januari.” Jos’s gruff voice answered.

“Ik weet,-” He tried.

“Dit is belangrijk. Niet vergeten. Je weet wat je moet doen. Doe niet zo dom. Ik hoef het niet nog een keer uit te leggen, toch?” Lando watched the expression on Max’s face change.

“I know! Papa, please-” 

“Niet vergeten.” His father ended the call before he could even speak. 

Max put his phone down on the table, eyes trained on the countertop. He tried to breathe. Lando walked around the counter and hugged him close. 

“What did he want?”

“He was reminding me about my training at the factory in January. Asking me if I knew how important it was, like I don’t know. Like I’m not the one in the car, in the sim, in the meetings. Like I’m not working the hardest I can.” 

“Het komt goed. Luister niet naar hem.” The words were comforting to Max.

“I just want him to understand me? Why is it so hard for him?” 

“He doesn’t know how. That’s not your fault, Max.” 

“I’ll be downstairs.” Max left a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room. 

Downstairs meant the basement gym that Max had set up after he bought the house. Time and time again, Jos was dictating his son’s life. If Max would let him, Lando would tell him face to face exactly how horrible of a parent he is. Most of Max’s stress came from his father. All he wanted was to make him proud and do his best and it still wasn’t enough. Lando fixated on little things around the house until Max came around. He didn’t want to bother him, it was better to give him space. 

“I’m not really hungry, I think I’ll head up.” Max said defeatedly, exhausted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” It hadn’t even been midday. He spent the entire morning training and now he wasn’t even eating. Lando wanted to scream. How many times would the cycle repeat?

_ His father destroys his self confidence, he works himself to death, his mother sends me to knock sense into him and he finally gets to a good point until it happens again. _

  
  


Arrogance, pride and ego. 

His sword; his ever changing virtue; and his shield.

Or at least they used to be. 

From the youngest age, as soon as he expressed his desire to race, his father had been there. Had put in the time and put in the effort. Max was grateful to have someone be so invested in his life. But his father was far from perfect.

Daniel was really the first one to point it out to him. To explain to Max that how his father treated him was less than okay and that he deserved better. Lando had known but kept quiet, not wanting to lose Max’s trust. Daniel couldn’t bear to see it anymore. 

Max loved his father. How could he not? It was his family, his blood. He was taught to treasure that above anything else. 

It was always an internal struggle. 

_ He pushes me so I can do better but punching me down isn’t pushing me. It’s not the same. He doesn’t mean to harm me. He doesn’t think of his actions and words. He was just taught that way. _

His mind stuck between being angry at his father and making excuses for him. Being his father’s son always the priority. To make him proud. Max only felt like he was failing to do exactly that.

Lando knocked on the door and entered. Max was curled up under the blankets, haven taken a shower. Lando kneeled in beside him, laying down next to Max. The older turned around and nestled into Lando, pulling the blanket higher. Lando embraced Max in his arms. 

“Talk to me.” Lando studied long eyelashes and soft locks of light brown hair. Distance loomed in Max’s expression. 

“Am I working hard enough?” 

“How can you doubt that? You spend all of your time dedicated to practice. Mate, you live to race.”

“He doesn’t think so.” 

“Max, it’s not him whose putting in the work is it?”

“I just want…” Max leaned into Lando, tears finding their way down his cheeks.

“You are brilliant, Max. I know you don’t think so but you are.” Lando’s tone comforting. “It’s him that makes you doubt yourself. You know exactly how great you are. You know how hard you work.”

“It seems that every time I’m at my worst, you’re here to fix me.” Max tried to laugh through his tears. He always felt weak crying, having been taught that it was wrong to cry. 

“You don’t need fixing, Max.” He said. “You were never broken.” Max hid his face against the pillow and Lando’s chest, hiding. His best friend had always been the one to keep him afloat. Even when he was miserable and angry, Lando was by his side.

“I love you.” Max whispered. Lando held his face and kissed him. Max was home here, in Lando’s arms. No matter how cold it was outside or how cruel the world could be, if he had Lando, he’d make it through.

_ I will never get used to hearing that. I love you too, idiot. _

Settled against the pillows, the two drivers fell asleep. Snow continued to fall, trees covered in white. 


	6. Presents

Lando opened his eyes to see Max’s head resting on his chest. His feet were cold, peeking out of the blanket. He moved his feet under the blanket and felt the warmth of Max’s legs. The older tensed in his sleep, finally waking. He glanced up at Lando, tousled hair and puffy cheeks. He pressed a kiss to Lando’s shoulder, the boy feeling hot lips on his skin. Max heard him whimper and suddenly he was very much awake. So, he continued to leave kisses along Lando’s shoulder and neck, finding the boy’s reactions amusing.

“It’s not been a week since I’ve found out you’re in love with me and you have me like this already.” Lando’s whined, finding it hard to speak. Max hummed, mouth still against Lando’s skin. 

“I’m impatient.” Max’s right hand made its way down Lando’s side, settling on his hip. Hand pulling the boy closer. Lando breathed out a ragged breath, body thrumming. Lando lifted in Max’s touch, feeling how hard Max was against his thigh. 

Lips parted, hooded eyes and wretched sounds were all Max could register. Lando was a heavenly mess already and he had barely done anything. Touch starved and wanting.

“Max.” Lando shut his eyes, trying to think straight. “It’s Christmas Day.”

“And?” 

“We have presents downstairs.” Lando pushed Max off of him, finding a stray t-shirt to out on. He stole Max’s slippers and glared at him.

“I was unwrapping one just now!” Max laughed, but stopped when he saw Lando take of one of the slippers and hold it as if he was going to hit him with it. He got out of bed, following Lando downstairs.

Yesterday, Max had wrapped Lando’s presents and put them under the tree. 

“You start.” Lando sat on the floor next to the presents. Max nodded and picked up one with his name on it. He tore the paper away, revealing a box. He opened it to find a film camera, the one he’d been eyeing since Singapore. He’d always been interested in photography but never really got the chance to buy a camera for it. Always preoccupied with something else. He’d mentioned it to Lando, who remembered the comment.

“Thank you. I will use this so much you’ll get sick of seeing it.” Max kissed Lando’s forehead, who replied with a sweet smile.

“I’m glad you like it.” Lando turned back to the tree. “Okay, me next.” He picked one of the smaller ones. He tore it open, to find a key inside. 

“This is your home as much as it’s mine.” Max was not ready for Lando to jump at him, hugging him. 

“I love it.” Lando sat back and picked up the torn wrapping paper and put in a pile to the side. Max grabbed another present from the tree.

This one was just in a dark red box and green ribbon. The present tucked inside was a wooden photo frame, engravings on the edges. A photo taken in Belgium in 2015. A thirteen year old Flo standing next to a sixteen year old Victoria, grinning at the camera. Next to Victoria was Max on the left, smiling straight at the camera. On the right, next to Flo, was Lando. In the photo, he wasn’t looking at the camera; his eyes were focused on Max, smile still edging at his lips.

“Oh my god.” Max couldn’t stop looking at the photo. 

“I was so obvious about it, you must have been an idiot to not notice.” Max just looked at him with wide eyes.

“Why have I never seen this photo?”

“Because I made sure you didn’t.” Lando shrugged, picking another present. Max only rolled his eyes and ran a hand through Lando’s hair. He somehow messed it up more than it already was.

“I’m going to need all the photos you’ve hidden because I’m betting there are folders of them.” 

“Hush.” Lando pouted opening the next gift.

It was a huge rectangular box. Lando had no clue as to what it was. Max deviously sat on the sofa watching Lando pick apart the red wrapping paper. The amount of joy and light in Lando’s eyes when he saw the outside of the box was gratifying. 

An Origin Millennium gaming PC with 128 GB DDR4 and a fully customizable setup. Basically heaven for any gamer, ever. 

“Max.” Lando looked like a small child. Wide eyes and a surprised expression.

“Yeah?”

“How did you know I wanted this?” Lando spoke, still in momentary shock.

“I had help.” Max admitted. “I already knew you wanted a new gaming setup; Ollie told me what you wanted exactly.” 

“This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had, hands down.” Lando looked up at the ceiling, hands clasped together. Legitimately thanking god for the computer. Max had seen everything. 

It took everything to not burst out laughing. Lando looked the happiest Max had seen him. 

“Check inside.” Max piped up. Lando opened the box to find that the cover of the PC was customized with Lando’s racing number with his colors and design. Engraved on the metal in small lettering, spelled ‘From M’.

Lando’s face was blank as he got up from where he was sitting. He climbed into Max’s lap, legs on either side of the boy and kissed him. The type of kiss that had Max’s mind blank of thought. Lando sucked on Max’s bottom lip, kissing him harder. Max pulled away to breathe, Lando mouthing against his jaw. 

The fact that it was Lando on top of him, kissing the living daylights out of him was enough to drive Max crazy. The boy he’d known since childhood, his best friend sitting in his lap. Same Lando; only this time he was flush against Max. Wanting and waiting. 

“Thanks for the present, Maxy.” Lando’s eyes were dark, voice low. Max didn’t respond, eyes darting to the lips that had just been on his. 

_ Why does he taste so fucking sweet? _

Max truly couldn’t find an answer. 

Lando kneeled up, returning to the presents. Max was left on the sofa, heart still beating too fast. Lando also felt a bit dizzy, but continued to open gifts.

He handed one to Max since it was his turn. This present was bottle of cognac and honestly, he needed it. The other gift for Lando was a black knit sweater that Max knew he would wear. It was incredibly soft and Max was proud he even found it.

They headed to the kitchen and made breakfast together. Lando posted an instagram story of the tree and the presents while Max drank some hot chocolate. Christmas movies made up their day, curling up on the couch. 

“We should go outside.”

“What? It’s so cold.”

“Snowball fight.” Lando raised his eyebrows.

The two ran to the door, rushing to get their coats and boots on. They ran out into the cold immediately going to war. Most of the snowballs were missing their target. Until Lando aimed randomly and accidentally hit Max straight in the face with a snowball. Lando’s hand covered his mouth in disbelief as he watched Max wipe away the snow.

This ended with Max tackling Lando into the snow and the two boys wrestling for twenty minutes. Lando threw snow into Max’s jacket while the older tried to get a hold of him. Finally, Max picked up Lando and legitimately threw him over his shoulder. Lando thrashed around trying to get free but it was no use. 

They walked into the house like that and Max eventually set him down. Heading upstairs for a change of clothes; the current set soaked from snow. The sun had begun to set, disappearing behind the mountains. Tall green trees covered with snow and lining the expanse of the area. The main bedroom had floor to ceiling windows that directly faced the sight. It was secluded and beautiful, a world of their own. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Max spoke, wrapping his arms around Lando’s middle. 

“You’re tired?” Lando asked, before Max pulled him into bed. Two settled under the blanket. 

Max didn’t answer him but placed his lips on Lando’s. It was the only response he needed. Lando pushed off of the bed, throwing a leg over Max. He sat atop of him, leaning down to kiss him. Max grabbed his hips roughly, the touch enough to set Lando’s nerves on fire. Max pulled at Lando’s shirt, wanting the garment gone. Lando obeyed, quickly getting rid of the shirt. Max’s hands ran down his chest, exploring every edge. Max sat up to take off his own shirt, Lando helping him. Lips burning kisses on his neck, movements soft. Max was loved and Lando was determined to prove it to him.

“Max-” Lando breathed out, hands wrapped in brown hair. Max’s mouth was against the middle of his best friend’s chest, sending shocks through him. Like pouring rain against concrete, abrasive and calming. His head was focused only on Lando, eyes following every small sound and harsh breath. Hypnotizing in every way. Each press making the younger bite down on his lips harder, trying not to be heard. 

Lando’s joggers were pushed down and thrown to the floor. Max put a hand against him, recognizing the whine he got in response. He flipped them over, Lando underneath him. Max quickly got rid of his pyjama bottoms, kicking them down his legs and off his ankles. Lando craned his neck to breathe as Max held his legs wide. Moving against each other in tandem, hips rocking fast enough the release the ache. 

“Please just,  _ fuck _ -” Max’s hand dips under the waistband of Lando’s briefs, fingers wrapping around his dick. Grinding against Lando’s leg as the younger fucked into his fist messily. Intensity pooling in his bones, threatening to break him. 

“I want to fuck you, babe.” Max growled in his ear, voice deeper than Lando has ever heard him. 

“Yes,  _ god _ , yes.” Lando whimpered, Max’s hand tight around him. He watched Max reach into the side drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He waited, following Max’s every move. Both quickly stripped of any remaining clothes, warm skin meeting. 

One of Max’s fingers entering him slowly, edging against his hole. Lando’s nails digging into the sheets. One finger became two, the younger pushing down on Max’s fingers, hand clasped over his mouth. 

“I want to hear you, love.” Max crooked his fingers lightly, and he swore he saw Lando on the edge of tears. Lando pushed down harder, reduced to broken sounds. 

“ _ Max- _ ” Steadily moving his fingers in and out. Suddenly, they were gone and Lando whined at the loss. He felt empty without them, legs wide on display.

Max pressed his cock against Lando’s hole, the contact making him clench his jaw. Lando pulled in his hair, urging him to continue. He slid inside, right hand holding onto the headboard. Lando screamed his name, tears staining his cheeks. 

“ _ Keep going- _ I’m okay, Maxy.” Lando spoke, voice hoarse. He thrusted in watching the boy arch of the bed, juniper eyes never leaving blue. Hips snapped quickly, bed rocking against the wall. Lando wrapped his legs around Max, loving the feeling of being fucked like this.

Max lost track of time. Memorizing the look of pure love on Lando’s face, the way he sounded and the pressure building. Lando keened at the feeling of Max’s cock inside of him, barely able to make a sound. 

“ _ H-arder. _ ” Max listened, left hand digging into the flesh of Lando’s thigh. Fucking into his best friend at a rapid pace, Lando’s eyes rolling back. His mouth was parted, gasping for air. Curls wet and matted against his forehead, meeting each of Max’s thrusts. 

“You look so beautiful, baby.” Max praised, words spoken into Lando’s ear. It was true, Lando looked angelic like this. Under Max, begging to be fucked well.

Max inched up, fucking in at a different angle. Lando’s body shook in response, pale skin warmed. The younger was so tight, Max shut his eyes trying to think straight. 

Lando kissed Max’s shoulder as he came, falling back onto the bed. He felt weightless, body loose. Max still rocked into him, chasing his own release. Lando watched him through hooded eyes, riding out his high. Max stilled inside him, hands gripping the headboard. Lando bit down on his lip at the sensation of Max coming inside of him; the pleasant overstimulation setting his nerves on fire.

Max pulled out, rolling to Lando’s side. He held his boyfriend’s face and kissed him softly. Reaching into the nightstand, he grabbed a rag and cleaned both of them up as best as he could. Lando settled happily into Max’s side, arms wrapped around him. Max held him close, pulling the blanket over them. 


	7. Idiot

He couldn’t move a muscle. Max was still asleep, hands still bracing his hips. Lando tried to move his leg, only able to momentarily lift it. His body was aching, and rightfully so. Max woke and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Morning.” Max hummed, smiling sleepily. 

“Morning, idiot.” Lando said, watching Max roll his eyes. 

“Sore?”

“Yeah.” Max snuggled into Lando’s side. “I’ll be okay, though. In desperate need of a shower.”

“Yeah, we should shower. Made a mess, didn’t we?” The older laughed. Lando would never get tired of his smile.

“I love you, Max.” 

“I love you too.” Max kissed him, as the sun rose above the trees. 


End file.
